Guardia Baja
by Niveneh
Summary: Hyuuga Neji nunca baja la guardia, parece un muro inquebrantable. ¿Quién es el valiente que quiere demostrar lo contrario? [Advertencia: Shounen-ai]


**Guardia Baja.  
Por: Meiko Akiyama.**

Por fin, pudo ver la sorpresa tatuada en los blanquecinos ojos de Neji.

"No lo viste venir. Y decías que nunca dejabas la guardia baja".

Fue el primer día de 'entrenamiento', lo recuerda muy bien. Intentó atacar por la espalda a un, en apariencia, distraído Neji. Pero fue él mismo quien terminó mordiendo el polvo a los pocos minutos.

_"Ese tipo de estrategia no funciona conmigo, nunca bajo la guardia"._

Aún recuerda la frase exacta y la mirada de superioridad extrema del Hyuuga. En ese preciso instante, se juró a sí mismo sorprender a Neji cuando no estuviera a la defensiva, costase lo que costase. Claro, muy pronto se dio cuenta que era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Con el paso irremediable de los días, sus 'análisis' le llevaron a la conclusión que todo Neji era un muro infranqueable. Hasta su rostro rara vez se alteraba o dejaba filtrar emoción alguna.

"Pero tiene que haber algo... tiene que..." se decía repetidas veces, con pocas ganas de rendirse ante aquella tarea auto impuesta.

Entonces aquella tarde, ocurrió. Había llegado mucho antes de la hora acordada y encontró a Neji bajo la sombra de un árbol, con los ojos cerrados. No lucía tan omnipotente en esa situación, al contrario.

Permaneció estático por varios minutos, sin mayor oficio que observar al joven Hyuuga dormitar. Contempló sus facciones, relajadas como nunca antes las había visto. Un fuerte golpeteo se alojó en su pecho y le fue imposible alejar sus ojos de aquel rostro dormido.

En ese preciso instante, la respuesta vino a él como una revelación.

Con pasos firmes avanzó hasta Neji, estando muy consciente que no tardaría en revelar su presencia. Pero eso era justo lo que él deseaba, delatarse.

Era parte del plan.

.-Llegas demasiado temprano- en cuestión de segundos tenía la poderosa mirada de Neji encima- les cité una dos horas antes del atardecer...-

Permaneció en silencio, observando con fijación las facciones del rostro que tenía frente a él. A pesar que sus ojos no poseían la misma penetración asfixiante que los del Hyuuga, éste no tardó en darse cuenta que "algo" andaba mal.

.-.¿Qué ocurre...?.-

La pregunta de Neji quedó en el aire y luego ya nada más se escuchó.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho que iba a terminar dándole besos a Hyuuga Neji, le habría escupido en el rostro, y sólo como calentamiento. Pero ver aunque sea por unos cuantos segundos, aquel par de ojos antes inalterables, abrirse enormemente para expresar sorpresa, le hizo sentir que sus acciones valían mucho la pena.

Estaba tan feliz por su "triunfo" que le tomó varios minutos darse cuenta que _acariciaba_ el cuerpo de Hyuuga Neji. Y lo que era peor, la sensación producida no le desagradaba. Al darse cuenta de la realidad en la cual se encontraba, todos sus músculos se tensaron, preparándose para un posible golpe de Neji...

Golpe que nunca llegó.

Le tomó varios minutos más realizar que Neji le estaba correspondiendo. Para estos momentos, su corazón le azotaba con fuerza el pecho, como si no tuviese espacio suficiente para expresar su sentir.

Una enorme sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios. Después de todo, había conseguido lo que quería: sorprender a Hyuuga Neji, atraparlo con la guardia baja, que no pudiese leer sus movimientos.

Sin embargo ahora el ritmo al que van bailando sus caricias es demasiado adictivo como para detenerlo. En cada movimiento furtivo, ambos se van diciendo en un idioma corporal lo que sus palabras no alcanzan a expresar.

Siente sus mejillas arder y se pregunta si las de Neji estarán iguales, pero no se atreve a abrir los ojos para comprobarlo. Temía que al abrir sus párpados todo se desvaneciera.

Transcurrían los minutos .¿o tal vez eran horas?. Y ninguno de los dos parecía desear la separación de sus cuerpos. La fricción entre sus pieles era tan violenta que pensó por un momento que ambos arderían en llamas. Sus lenguas jugueteaban entre ellas con el entusiasmo de un niño con juguete nuevo; conociéndose y explorándose sin pudor alguno.

Increíble que siempre viera a Neji como el arrogante primo de Hinata. Esta nueva faceta que acaba de descubrir le presiona con fuerza la llaga de la curiosidad.

Un olor característico le llega desde la lejanía, provocándole un cosquilleo leve en la nariz. Reconocería ese aroma donde fuera, pero por una vez desea estar equivocado.

.-Hmmm...- sin duda, Neji también ha notado lo mismo que él, se mueve con brusquedad- Hinata-sama debe estar por llegar-

Esa frase le trajo abruptamente a la realidad. Él sólo estaba allí porque Hinata le había pedido, más bien, casi suplicado. Neji había aceptado entrenarla, pero necesitaba a alguien para que les ayudase a practicar. Los ojitos desesperados de Hinata terminaron por convencerle, pocas veces pudo negarse ante alguna petición de ella.

.-Ponte de pie, Kiba- espetó Neji.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, le obedeció sin rechistar. Quizás porque le atormentaba la idea que su amiga le encontrara con su primo y no precisamente en pose de entrenamiento.

.-.¡Oh, llegué tarde!.- exclamó una apenada Hinata, al ver a su mejor amigo y su primo sentados bajo un árbol, viéndola llegar. Parecían estar allí desde hace rato, esperando por ella.

Neji y Kiba intercambiaron miradas, fue sólo durante unos escasos segundos, pero Kiba pudo leer la intensidad destellando en ese par de ojos cristalinos característicos del clan Hyuuga.

No es eso, Hinata-sama; es sólo que Kiba llegó muy temprano-

"Tal vez no sea mala idea llegar temprano mañana también" pensó Kiba, sonriente.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Pareja bastante crack, lo sé. Surgió de una conversación con una amiga, la trama vino de la nada y el fanfic estuvo escrito en poco tiempo. Sé que la pareja no es nada canon, sin embargo ambos tienen algo que los une, y eso es Hinata. Me gustó cómo quedó el fanfic, así que quién sabe, quizás vean fanfics míos de estos dos en un futuro no muy lejano.  
Para comentarios, mis mails están en el profile, así como mi journal de fanfiction.  
Datito extra y sin sentido: es mi fanfic no. 40 en este sitio. :danza celebrando:**


End file.
